The invention relates to a web take-off roller assembly for carding machines, comprising a take-off roller, two guide rollers, one of which cooperates with the take-off roller, and optionally auxiliary rollers which cooperate with the take-off roller, all these rollers being mounted in lateral or side members.
It is an object of the invention to improve a web take-off roller assembly of the aforementioned kind such that it may be fitted to different types of carding machines without any need for modification.